


Summer Lovin'

by orphan_account



Series: WinterHawk Week 2k15 [3]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Winterhawk Week, spoilers for the end of matt fraction's run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's heat sensitive, the a/c is broken, Kate is done, and Clint has a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shankyknitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/gifts).



> -blasts 'Going Back to Cali' by The Notorious B.I.G.-  
> Winterhawk week day 3: Hot  
> This and tomorrow's prompt (cold) will be directly related.

Since he's spent the last 70 or so years on ice, Bucky's body has naturally adjusted. He no longer feels a chill even when others are bundling up and shivering.   
As a unexpected consequence, he cannot stand the heat.  
Of course, no one discovers that until they're well into a New York summer and the A.C. in Clint's apartment breaks.  
Every morning, they've woken up in a pool of sweat, despite  
"This is terrible." Bucky grouses, half naked on the wooden floor. It's more like three quarters naked, since the only thing he's wearing is an almost sinfully small pair of shorts.  
"Ughhhh." Kate groans from the couch. "I can't believe I left California for this." Her head pops up over the top of the couch to glare at Clint, her hair still looking perfect despite it clinging to her skin. "Why didn't you tell me how great California is, Clint?" She flops back down.   
Clint's on the semi-cool tiles of the kitchen counter and he really can't disagree with her on the greatness that is California. "You can always go back, girly."  
She snorts. "You'd miss me too much. Plus I'd have to steal your boyfriend to show him what summer should be instead of this godawful heat we're in."  
"Clint, if she's leaving, I'm going. Fair warning. I'm tired of passing out and sweating all the time."  
Lucky whines at Clint, and although it's probably because the dog wants some of the day old pizza, Clint can't help but think the dog is casting his vote.  
As much as Clint would love to stay here at his home and suffer on the off-chance he needs to defend the place, he wants a vacation. And while it feels wrong to say he deserves one after losing his brother and his hearing (excuses, excuses, his mind whispers, this is why you're weak), he feels it.  
"Then it's settled, I guess." He sighs as he hops off the counter. Lucky tilts his head, and Bucky makes a questioning sound. "We're going to California for the summer."  
Kate whoops in joy and bounces off the couch. It's more energy than she's had the past few days and Clint already knows he made a great decision. "This'll be great!" She declares before running over to her room to presumably start packing. Lucky, filled with excitement because of her, follows.  
Bucky cheers lazily from the floor, still too tired to get up. When Clint walks over, he's got his right arm thrown over his face and chest is moving a lot with each breath.  
"We could just go back to the tower." He says, "Bet they're nice and cool there."  
"Yeah, or we can spend the summer Stark-free and by an ocean." Clint returns lightheartedly.  
"You raise a good point. How're we doing this?"  
Doing what, Clint thinks before mentally smacking himself. Transportation. Right. "I was thinking a road trip. Kate's done it before so she can drive and navigate."  
Bucky nods. “You good for packing, or do you need me to get up and do it?”  
Clint’s probably gonna forget some things, but he doesn’t want Bucky to get up because of him. “Nah, I’ll take care of it. Lemme get you some ice.”  
“Thanks.” There’s so much gratitude in that one word that Clint feels he has to lean down and kiss Bucky’s chest.  
“Be back in a minute.”   
He goes to the kitchen and dumps the ice into a bag before bringing it back to Bucky.   
The moan of relief after he puts the bag on Bucky’s stomach is obscene. “Life-saver.” He breathes afterwards, finally moving his arm from his face to smile up at Clint.  
Clint blinks and swallows. "Gotta look out for you." He mumbles, not really sure what to say.  
There's a moment here, and Clint has no idea what to do. This feels familiar though. It feels like when he and Bobbi were dating, and he felt they would be together forever and -  
Oh.  
He wants to propose.  
Wow.  
"I'll go pack." He says as he feels a blush rise on his cheeks. At least he can blame that on the heat.  
Once up in their room, he sits on the bed and runs a hand through his hair. He has no idea where the thought of marriage had come from, only that it feels right.  
He loves waking up next to Bucky on their good days. He can't imagine what it'd be like to go back to living alone and not waking up next to Buck ever again. Even thinking about it, he feels hollowed out, wrong, incomplete.  
He really wants to marry Bucky.  
"Hey Hawkeye, where's the spare dog food?" Kate calls up to him, startling him back to reality. "Are we out?"  
"No, check under the sink, Hawkeye." He responds as he finally gets their duffel bags out from under the bed and starts dumping clothes into them indiscriminately. He's probably tossing in a bunch of clothes they won't need, but he doesn't care. He's still too focused on the fact that he wants to get married.  
"We're taking my car." Kate says from the doorway. She's happy, which is good. She isn't happy enough these days, and Clint feels responsible. He's gotten her into so much trouble over the years and she deserves so much better. "It's faster, gas efficient, and a convertible." She moves over to sit on a corner of the bed. "You okay, Hawkeye?" She asks gently. She does that sometimes now, like she's afraid to break apart what they've tentatively rebuilt. Like she's afraid he's going to break apart.  
"Yeah, just surprised." She doesn't say anything, just waits for him to get his thoughts in order. Barnes does the same thing and Clint loves him all the more for it. "Things have been good recently. They're good. Comfortable. But I want more and it just hit me." He swallows nervously and drops his voice. "I wanna marry Bucky."  
Kate instantly grins before simmering down into a small smile. "So what's wrong?"  
He shrugs helplessly. "Nothing! Just... just not sure if he feels the same, or if we should." His track record with romance is horrible.  
"Clint Barton, you deserve good things in this world. Bucky loves you more than anything. You two should definitely get married." She nods. "Now come on. Go get your loverboy while I get these to the car." She picks up the bags and doesn't even bother to zip them up as she makes her way out of the apartment.  
"Thanks, Stevie." He hears Bucky say. "I will. Just, timing you know?" Bucky laughs. "Punk."  
Clint approaches the sound and finds his boyfriend on the couch. "What's up?"  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just asking Steve to check up on the place while we're gone. He puts the phone down beside him. "We leaving?"  
"Yeah, Kate's taking the bags down to the car."   
"You look worried."  
"I don't like leaving home much, is all." Clint shrugs. It's technically true, though not the whole truth.  
“It’ll be fine.”  
“I know. Just after everything, it feels wrong, you know?”  
Bucky nods and stands up to wrap an arm around Clint’s waist. “Yeah.”  
Clint sighs and leans against his lover’s chest. “Let’s get going.”  
“’Bout time we got out of this heat.” Bucky grumbles as they make their way down the stairs. Bucky’s still shirtless, which is a first. He doesn’t like it when people stare at the scars or his arms.  
“It’s still gonna be hot in California.”  
“Yeah, but we’ll have a working a/c.”  
A car honks twice outside the door.  
“You two coming or what?” Kate hollers. “I will leave you behind, lovebirds.” In the backseat, Lucky woofs happily. “Bucky, you’re shotgun. Clint, you’re in back. I’d put you together but I don’t want you to destroy the sanctity of my car.”  
“Like America and you haven’t done that at least a dozen times already.” Bucky snorts as he squeezes Clint’s waist one last time before moving away to hop into the passenger seat. Clint clambers into the back and is greeted by Lucky’s tongue.  
“C’mon, Hawkeye. Let’s get to Cali.”  
Kate grins at him via the rearview mirror. “You betcha, Hawkeye.”


End file.
